


One and Only

by suyari



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes back. He's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

When Bucky arrives, Steve isn’t aware he and Wanda know one another. Or that the two boys with him are related to her. He’s prepared to make introductions, still somewhat nervous himself about this delicate mixing of family when the boys break away from Bucky shouting, “Mom!” 

The team is noticeably surprised, and he’s fairly certain it shows on his own face as Wanda drags the boys close and clutches at them desperately. They’re about twelve, maybe thirteen. Surely not young enough to be Wanda’s. Bucky notices and crosses over to him, leans close and bumps their shoulders. 

“Don’t try to sort it out, Steve,” he says quietly. “There’s no end to the depths Hydra will go to get what they want.” 

“Mom! Mom look!” says one of them. He takes a step back and then zips around the room, leaving disruption in his wake. Papers and the leaves from potted plants and a few people’s hair askew. 

Wanda looks torn between devastated and proud. 

“Show her what _you_ can do!” he gushes at his mirror image, minus the hair. The brunet shuffles shyly, looks at them then disappears in a blue flash, reappearing behind them only momentarily to show achieved distance, and in another blue flash is once again in his mother’s arms. 

“And the other thing!!” his twin insists, one hand waving so emphatically his limb’s a blur and Wanda’s hair is blowing back. The other boy sighs heavily, but there’s a fondness to it, the way Bucky used to sound when Steve got into yet another alley fight he was positive he’d win despite evidence to the contrary. 

He steps back, holds up his arms and rises slowly off the floor. And then at the other’s urging, proceeds to lift _everyone_ off their feet. 

“He’s stronger than she ever was,” Bucky says as they regain their footing. “It’s why they separated them. Wanted to try something new.” 

The twin who looks so much like Pietro, is suddenly in front of the table. He places his hands on either side of a vase and in moments it’s shattering, then almost as instantly, is dust, and then nothing. 

“That one too,” Bucky says into the silence. 

“What did they _do_ to them, Buck?” 

Bucky shrugs. “Same thing they do to all of us.” 

Wanda blinks down at the happy smile beaming up at her, then smiles in return and kisses her son on the nose. “Pietro will be so jealous,” she says. He visibly preens at the news. 

Steve notes she doesn’t tell them, but they don’t seem to be wondering about it at the moment. Nor do they ask after her own twin. He can’t really blame them. 

“Dibs on zippy!” Tony declares. 

“Are they why you went underground for so long?” Steve asks Bucky. 

Bucky drops an arm around his shoulders and drags him close. They’re of a height now, but it feels just like old times. “I knew too many things. I’ve… _done_ too many things. I just...needed to sort it all out. Right some wrongs.”

“Balance your ledger?” Steve suggests. 

Bucky sighs. “Yeah.” 

“And the kids?”

“The last of ‘em, far as I know. Back up plan. Hydra always has a back up plan.”

“And now?”

Bucky’s brow furrows in confusion. 

“Will you come home, Buck?” 

Bucky struggles at first, then chokes on a sound that echoes something of his laugh and rakes a hand through his hair. “Yeah, Steve.” He reaches over to ruffle Steve’s own hair, the metal of his hand surprisingly warm. “I’ll come home.”


End file.
